wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Haesok Matoi
Perfil * Nombre: ヘソクマトイ / Matoi Haesok * Profesión: Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Osaka, Japón * Signo zodiacal: Capricornio * Tipo de sangre: B * Agencia: -- Dramas * Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) * About Time (tvN, 2018) * Nothing to Lose (SBS, 2017-2018) * Whisper (SBS, 2017) * Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) * Saimdang, the Herstory (SBS, 2017) * Yeah, That's How It Is (SBS, 2016) * Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) * You Are the Only One (KBS, 2014) * Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) * Hotel King (MBC, 2014) * The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) * Wang's Family (KBS2, 2013) * I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) * Childless Comfort (jTBC, 2012) * Can't Live Without You (MBC, 2012) * A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) * Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) * Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) * Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) * Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) * White Lies (MBC, 2008) * Robber (SBS, 2008) * First Wives Club (SBS, 2007) * I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) * Mun Hee (MBC, 2007) * Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (SBS, 2007) * My Lovely Miss Dal Ja (SBS, 2006) * Stranger than Paradise (SBS, 2006) * Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) * Precious Family (KVSJ, 2006) * End of Love (MBC, 2006) * My Rosy Life (KBS2, 2005) * The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) * Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young (KBS2, 2004) * Passion (MBC, 2004) * Little Women (SBS, 2004) * Sweet 18 (KBS2, 2004) * Wedding Gift (KBS2, 2003) * Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) * Summer Scent (KBS2, 2003) * Country Princess (MBC, 2003) * Confession (MBC, 2002) * Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) * Golden Wagon (MBC, 2002) * Romance (MBC, 2002) * Confession (MBC, 2002) * To Be With You (KBS1, 2002) * This is Love (KBS1, 2001) * Her House (MBC, 2001) * Law of Marriage (MBC, 2001) * Ladies of the Palace (SBS, 2001) * Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) * Fireworks (SBS, 2000) * Huh Joon (MBC, 1999) * You Don't Know My Mind (MBC, 1999) * Queen (SBS, 1999) * Did We Really Love (MBC, 1999) * Because I Really (KBS2, 1997) * Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) * The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) * The King of Chudong Palace(MBC, 1983) Películas * Her Story (2018) * Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) * RV: Resurrected Victims (2017) * Retrial (2017) * Miss Butcher (2016) * The Tunnel (2016) * Fingersmith (2016) * Helios (China, 2015) * Assassination (2015) * Sado (2014) * Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2013) * Wish (2013) * Tough as Iron (2013) * Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) * The Thieves (2012) * Wonderful Radio (2012) * Mama (2011) * My Mom (2010) * Bat (2009) * Thirst (2009) * Congratulations! Our Love (2008) * Open City (2008) * Sunflower (2006) * My Girl and I (2005) * Wet Dreams 2 (2004) * My Brother (2004) * Dead Friend (2004) * Oh! Happy Day (2003) * Marrying the Mafia (2003) Curiosidades * Debut: 1983 Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz